1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an electrical connection device which comprises conductive bars of electrical conduits comprising, on the one hand, conductive splicing pads each electrically connecting the ends of two conductive bars aligned end to end and, on the other hand, insulating splice elements that are inserted between the bars so as to insulate them. A stack made of the inserted insulating elements and of the splicing pads on the bar ends is tightened by a common bolt-type tightening element that goes through them.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrical distribution systems are known that are formed by elements of conduits containing sections of rigid conductive bars that are held in an insulating way in these conduits and that are approximately the same length as the conduits.
The conductive bars of two adjacent sections are joined by means of a connection block including conductive splicing pads associated with insulating elements or insulating barriers assuring the insulation between phases. The tightening of the stack of the conductive pads and of the insulating elements on the ends of the bars is assured by a bolt going through the stack. The width of the pads and of the insulating elements is adapted to the number of conductive bars per phase. Depending on the case, it is possible to provide one bar per phase or two bars per phase or three bars per phase. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,334 describes a connection block of the above type.
To be able to install a branch output device at the junction of two sections, it is necessary to remove the connection block completely and mount a new connection block provided with current branches. Known connection blocks do not therefore make it possible to easily install branch output devices.